X-Men, Rock Evolution
by Catmandu22
Summary: This is where all characters are involved in a band. WARNING: LOTS OF OC-NESS. Rating cause I'm paranoid. AU.
1. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Hi every one! *Hi!* My name is Catmandu22. *Hi Catmandu22!* And I... don't own X-Men. *Good job!*

**Everyone in this chapter is an OC. I created only two. The rest of the credit goes to the following: Kashagal and Natures Ruler- Zulie , Anony Mouse101- Elise, Rogue16101- Riley. They will be in the Newcomer and I give absolutly no credit to myself for these characters. Taylor and Cassie, however, are all mine. Thanks you guys! These characters are my present to you for sticking w/ me for the entire time I've been on this site!**

* * *

Taylor played a short melody on her guitar. She sighed and crossed her legs. She smiled and started plucking the notes to 'Smooth Criminal' out on her guitar,

* * *

"As he came into the window,

It was the sound of a crescendo.

He came into her apartment

With the stains still on the carpet.

So she ran under the table.

He could see she wasn't able.

So she ran into the bed room

And was struck down, it was her doom.

Annie are you OK? Are you OK?

Are you OK, Annie?

Annie are you OK? Are you OK?

Are you OK, Annie?

Annie are you OK? Are you OK?

Are you OK, Annie?

You've been hit by

Struck by…

A smooth criminal."

Taylor plucked out the ending of the song and whipped around when she heard someone clapping. A brown haired girl was clapping behind her and Taylor spoke, "Sorry. I thought I was alone." She shook her head and sat down beside her. Taylor smiled and gestured to her gun holster on her hip. It wasn't weird that she had a gun holster (They lived in New York City for heaven's sake) what was weird was what she had in the holster. Drum sticks. Taylor smiled, "Cool accessory."

She grinned and stuck out her hand, "Riley Griffith. I play drums."

Taylor raised an eyebrow as she shook Riley's hand, "Taylor. Like in a band?"

Riley shook her head, "No. I want to be in one though."

Taylor snapped her fingers, "I saw you in the senior's talent show in high school last month. You totally should've won."

She smiled gratefully, "Thanks."

Taylor looked at her watch, "I'm gonna head home. You want to come over and jam?"

Riley nodded, "Sure."

* * *

Taylor opened the door and pulled Riley up the stairs. They walked into a room and Riley let out a low whistle, "Whoa." Taylor put her acoustic guitar on a rack with three others and walked across the room. She went to a guitar rack with four electric guitars, she picked up a purple and white one. After strapping it on, she played a quick Rock and Roll riff followed by a grin.

Taylor pointed with the neck of her guitar to a drum set in the back of the room, "Those work for you?" Riley nodded with her mouth hanging open. She sat behind them and pulled out her drum sticks.

She twirled them in her fingers and looked at Taylor, "You know Nickleback?" Taylor nodded and absentmindedly strummed a C-cord.

She snapped her fingers and looked at Riley, "How about 'When We Stand Together'?" Riley nodded and started playing the intro. Taylor did the same with her guitar. She stood in front of a mic-stand,

"One more depending on a prayer,

Yet we all look away.

People pretending everywhere,

It's just another day.

There's bullets flying through the air,

Yet we still carry on.

Watch it happen over there,

Then just turn it off."

Taylor's fingers flew across the strings and she was in a trance, absorbed in the music. She thrashed the strings and sung into the mic,

"Hey yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

We must stand together!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

There's no giving in!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

Hand in hand forever!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

That's when we all win!

That's when, that's when we all win.

That's when, that's when we all win."

Taylor stopped killing her guitar and calmed down her motions. Riley hit harder when Taylor went intense and softer when she calmed. Taylor stared off, singing to an invisible audience.

"They tell us everything's alright,

And we just go along.

How can we fall asleep at night?

When something's clearly wrong.

When we could feed a starving world,

With what we throw away.

But all we serve are empty words,

That always taste the same.

Hey yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

We must stand together!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

There's no giving in!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

Hand in hand forever!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

That's when we all win!

That's when, that's when we all win.

That's when, that's when we all win.

The right thing to guide us,

Is right here beside us.

No one can divide us,

When the light is nearly gone.

And just like a heart beat…

The drum beat carries on."

She hit the last cord and swung her guitar over her shoulder. Riley panted and looked at her, "Dang."

She smiled apologetically, "Sorry. I get absorbed in music and go overboard sometimes." Riley was about to reply when someone banged at the door below. Taylor groaned and ran down stairs with the guitar still on her back.

* * *

Taylor opened her front door and sighed, "Hi Elise." A teenage girl with brown hair with golden highlights stood at the door.

She tapped her foot, "Can you keep it down?"

Taylor sucked in her breath and cringed, "Can't do that."

Elise stuck her head out, "Why?" Taylor gestured for her to come inside. Once Elise was inside the two broke out laughing.

Riley came down the stairs and Elise looked at her, "Who are you?"

Taylor pulled them both back upstairs and told Elise, "This is Riley. She plays drums." Elise, Taylor, and Riley stayed up most of the night talking. In the morning the three of them woke up and ran to the garage.

Zulie walked to the address that was on the flyer. She bit her lip and walked to the surprisingly long line. Most of the people in it were men and Zulie shrugged it off. Zulie got to the front of the line and sighed. At least now she knew why there were so many men in the line.

Riley sighed with boredom. Elise and Taylor had convinced her to help them form a band. They had been plastering the neighborhood with flyers and now they were sitting in Taylor's garage listening to auditions. She shouted, "NEXT!"

The boy blinked and walked away. Elise and Riley snickered when Taylor leaned back into her chair. She sighed, "So cute, yet so dumb." At the end of the auditions they had two new members. Cassie Ransom- singer and second guitar and Zulie Aurora Breanna Kero - keyboard, bass, violin, and roadie. Both were welcomed full heartedly. They talked and, all being 16 or older, decided to pool money and stay at Taylor's house. They packed up and Taylor let them have a choice of roommates. Riley roomed with Taylor. Cassie with Elise, and Zulie got Taylor's guest room.

Everyone met up in Taylor's music room for the first meeting. Taylor fiddled with her guitar and everyone stared at her. She looked up, "What?"

Cassie rolled her eyes, "You're kinda the leader." She shrugged and sat her guitar down.

She looked at the group of girls in front of her, "We need a name. How about 'Femme Fatales'?" the girls looked around and nodded in agreement. Taylor grinned and cringed, "Now we need to move this stuff down to the basement." Everyone groaned and she grinned wider.

* * *

Two and a half hours later-

Taylor sat leaning up against Riley, "That was hard."

Zulie rolled her eyes at Elise, "Whatever!"

Taylor looked at Riley, "Those two have been going at it for an hour now. I've got an idea." She whispered into Riley's ear and they both stood silently. Taylor tiptoed over to the light switch and flipped it off. Taylor slung her guitar on and opened the garage door. Riley started playing the drums for 'Smooth Criminal' and Taylor started in on the lead guitar.

Cassie, Zulie, and Elise stared at her when Cassie smiled. She ran over to the guitar rack, got hers, and joined in on the rhythm. Taylor grinned and started singing,

"As he came in through the window.

It was the sound of a crescendo.

He came into her apartment,

With the stains still on the carpet.

So she ran under the table,

He could see she wasn't able.

So she ran into the bedroom

And was struck down. It was her doom!

Annie are you OK? Are you OK?

Are you OK, Annie?

Annie are you OK? Are you OK?

Are you OK, Annie?

Annie are you OK? Are you OK?

Are you OK, Annie?

You've been hit by

Struck by…

A smooth criminal."

* * *

Zulie and Elise joined in and they preformed the song without any interruptions. They started laughing when they were done but stopped when they saw a small crowd of people applauding them. They blinked in surprise and Taylor grinned, "Thanks! Now bye!" She threw her guitar-pick at the garage button and the door shut.

* * *

**Okay** **so. I bet you're wondering who most of these girls are. BUT. If you go to my profile, in a few days, there will be a description of these characters. Thanks!**


	2. What ya missed

Disclaimer: Still don't own, you still don't care.

**I totaly stole this format from Chellerbelle. Sorry. This is what happened between the last chapter and the next one. I'll be going back and forth a lot so... Here's the gest of it.**

* * *

August 24

The Femme Fatals, after playing back water clubs and small concerts, rocked the Bayville Civic Center in front of 1'000 + people. If this concert was a taste of things to come, then this reporter expects to see much more of this band.

* * *

November 12

Lead guitar of the Femme Fatals, Taylor Roads, has been changing up the band set by giving up lead guitar to rhythm player Cassie Reeds and taking up lead singer full time. Cassie's response to this action was, "It was out of the blue. I've always wanted to be lead but I wasn't gonna take it from her. Now, out of nowhere, she gives it to me!"

* * *

January 2

Along with bands like the up and coming rock stars Boom Squad, the Femme Fatals made a guest appearance at millionaire Eric Lensher's New Years Eve party. When questioned, Taylor Roads said, "It was an amazing experience and I hope we'll get to do it again."

* * *

February 9

The Boom Squad (with members Saint John 'Pyro' Allderdyce on lead guitar and lead singer, Remy 'Gambit' Lebeau on bass, Tripp 'Slow-Mo' Langley on drums, and Piotr 'Colossus' Rasputin on rhythm) played at the Staples Center last night where Remy Lebeau sung on stage for the first time. Pyro soon after gave the title of lead singer to Remy.

* * *

April 18

Two big things in the world of music: Wanda Maximoff and the mysterious Rogue started the power duo Spell Bound. They opened for Boom Squad at the Bayville Riverside Club. In related news, Piotr Rasputin of the rock band Boom squad left the group to spend time "Focusing on his painting" as the large Russian says. The replacement the group found has yet to be named. Wearing a large not-so-form fitting hoodie with the hood pulled up and baggy jeans, they have the fans wondering just who this mystery guitarist is.

* * *

April 21

Cassie Reeds and Pyro were seen walking through downtown together and Taylor Roads isn't happy about it, "If she's dating Pyro we, her band mates, should know about it. If she doesn't trust us with that, then what else is she hiding from us?"

* * *

May 22

BREAKING NEWS! The secret guitar player for the Boom Squad has been revealed as the lead guitarist of the Femme Fatals Cassie Reeds! This was announced immediately after the concert in the park last night. This resulted in a fight amongst the Femme Fatals and Cassie leaving the group.

* * *

May 30

The group that has rocked their way up the leader board known to the world as the Femme Fatals has broken up. After Cassie Reeds left the band, the replacement Taylor Roads found just didn't feel the same, according to Elise Griffith, bass player for the ex-band. In related news, Cassie Reeds is now the official rhythm player for the Boom Squad. Elise Griffith, Riley Mathews, and Zulie Kero have decided to keep playing together but Taylor Roads has gone solo.

* * *

June 12

Cassie Reeds has some fans skeptical about the Boom Squads' loyalty to the band mates and about their reasoning for choosing Cassie. One fan says, "They had a replacement for Peter the next night and carried on like any other day." Another fan is saying, "if the Boom Squad hadn't asked Cassie to play for them at the riverside club, then the Femme Fatals wouldn't have broken up. I loved them!" These issues and comments bring up questions that the Boom Squad has yet to answer. Who knows, they might not be able to.

* * *

July 5th

Taylor roads has changed her style immensely and it's leaving everyone baffled. Cassie Reeds was caught off stage after the Fourth of July concert in the park her band played. After being asked about the change between an all girl semi-pop group to a formally all boys rock band, she said, "It isn't as hard as it would seem. The guys are really cool and they're like my new family. I've heard rumors about them being the reason the Femme Fatals broke up and I want to say they aren't true. The reason that the Femme Fatals broke up was because we just weren't ready to be a band. We were immature and… basically little girls trying to be pop-stars. Maybe once we all grow up a little we can try again." Elise, Riley, and Zulie from the band once known as the Femme Fatals have started their own group called Southern Candy. They focus on country-pop music and the like. Rogue and Wanda, of the power duo Spell Bound, opened for Boom Squad and Cassie Reeds played alongside them when they played a song for the army families. When asked about this, Rogue said, "I know Cassie has a relative in the military and I thought it would be a good idea for her to play along for him."

On a lighter note; Amara Aquilla, Jubilation Lee, Tabitha Smith, Kitty Pryde, and Jean Grey have started a girl's rock band called The Syrens. They're taking Bayville by Storm and it looks like the Boom Squad, Bayville's resident rock stars, have some serious competition.


	3. One year later

Disclaimer: If I owned X-Men, I sure wouldn'thave let them leave Remy Lebeau out of the entire first season and almost all of the rest. So, nope. Still don't own it.

**Hiya! Remember, this is one year later so...**

* * *

Cassie was tuning her guitar and getting ready to play. They walked on stage and Cassie stood in front of the mic. She smirked and the lights started to strobe. Pyro and Remy were playing their guitars and Cassie had hers hanging by the strap on her shoulders. The lights stopped flashing when the music started.

"Well my heart knows me better  
than I know myself  
so I'm gonna let do all the talking.

(Wo-hoo, wo-hoo)

I came across a place  
in the middle of nowhere  
with a big black horse and a cherry tree.

(Wo-hoo, wo-hoo)

I felt a little fear  
creep upon my back  
said don't look back just keep on walkin.

(Wo-hoo, wo-hoo)

Well the big black horse  
said look this way,  
said hey little lady will ya marry me?

(Wo-hoo, wo-hoo)

I said no, no.  
No, no, no, no,  
I said no, no.

You're not the one for me.

No, no.  
No, no, no, no,  
I said no, no.

You're not the one for me."

Cassie took the mic off the stand and started walking around, touching people's hands and singing.

"Well my heart hit a problem  
in the early hours  
so I stopped it dead for a beat or two.

(Wo-hoo, wo-hoo)

And I cut some cord  
and I shouldn't have done that  
cos it won't forgive me after all these years.

So I sent it to a place  
in the middle of nowhere  
with a big black horse and a cherry tree.

(Wo-hoo, wo-hoo)

But it won't come back  
cos it's oh so happy  
and now I gotta hole for the world ta see, yeah!

But, I said no, no.  
No, no, no, no,  
I said no, no.

You're not the one for me.

No, no.  
No, no, no, no,  
I said no, no.

You're not the one for me."

Cassie put the mic back on the stand and started playing her guitar.

"Big. Black. Horse.  
and a cherry tree.

I can't quite get there  
cos my hearts' forsaken me.

Big. Black. Horse.  
and a cherry tree.

I can't quite get there  
cos my hearts' forsaken me!"

Cassie shot a peace sign in the air and grinned.

* * *

Taylor walked on stage in her high-heeled leather boots and stood in front of the mic. She thrashed her guitar.

"Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep  
them  
Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
I know you'll keep them, and this is what I've  
done

I've been a bad, bad girl for so long  
I don't know how to change what went wrong  
Daddy's little girl when he went away  
What did it teach me? That love leaves

Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep  
them  
Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
I know you'll keep them, and this is what I've  
done

I've been down every road you could go  
I made some bad choices as you know  
Seems I have the whole world cradled in my hands  
But it's just like me not to understand

Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep  
them  
Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
I've been a bad, bad girl

I learned my lessons  
I turned myself around  
I've got a guardian angel tattooed on my shoulder

She's been watching over me

Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep  
them  
Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
I've been a bad, bad girl

Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep  
them  
Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
I've been a bad, bad girl"

Her new fans cheered her on and she walked off stage. An interviewer asked her, "What made you change your style?"

Taylor raised an eyebrow, "I wanted to."

* * *

Elise, Riley, and Zulie weren't as lucky as Cassie and Taylor. They were back to the basics and singing in small clubs.

Zulie was now the singer, Riley still played drums, and Elise was the lead guitar.

Zulie swallowed and put both hands on the mic.

"Everybody's waiting  
Everybody's watching  
Even when you're sleeping

Keep your ey-eyes open

The tricky thing  
Is yesterday  
we were just children

Playing soldiers  
Just pretending  
Dreaming dreams with happy endings

In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords  
But now we've stepped into a cruel world  
Where everybody stands and keeps score

(Keep your eyes open)

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping

Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open.

So here you are  
two steps ahead  
and staying on guard

Every lesson forms a new scar  
They never thought  
you'd make it this far

But turn around  
oh they've surrounded you  
It's a showdown.

And nobody comes to save you now

But you've got something they don't  
Yeah you've got something they don't  
You've just gotta keep your eyes open

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping

Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes

Keep your feet ready  
Heartbeat steady  
Keep your eyes open

Keep your aim locked  
The night goes dark  
Keep your eyes open

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping

Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eyes open"

Zulie smiled bashfully and shuffled off-stage and ran into Rogue. Zulie's jaw dropped and Rogue grinned, "Nice job out there."

Zulie swallowed, "We weren't as good as Cassie or Taylor."

Rogue chuckled, "You guys got talent. There's a big Battle Of the Bands competition coming up and you should enter."

Zulie blushed, "I dunno…"

Rogue shoved her shoulder playfully, "The winner gets a record deal and a world tour opportunity. You sure?"

Zulie smiled, "Okay. Sure."

* * *

Cassie walked in the Boom Squad's trailer and sat down on the sofa. Pyro, Remy, and Tripp walked in. Tripp went to the fridge, Remy sat down in front of his card game, and Pyro sat down beside Cassie. Remy continued his game of solitaire and said to Cassie, "How was it?"

Cassie put her feet in Pyro's lap and leaned back onto the armrest, "Whadda mean?"

Pyro played with her feet, "He means singing onstage for the first time. Remy just doesn't know how to say it, the poor bloke."

Cassie pursed her lips, "Remy doesn't like me very much, does he?"

Remy froze right in the middle on placing a card down. He dropped the card, put his elbow on the table, and turned to face Cassie, "What gives you that idea, _chér_?"

Cassie smacked Pyro's hand away playfully and he continued playing with her toes. She replied to Remy, "You don't act like you like me being in the band."

Tripp rummaged in the fridge, "Nah. He's just got a brooding rocker image he needs to keep up."

Tripp dodged an empty soda can that Remy threw at him and popped open a new one. Tripp grinned lopsidedly at Cassie, "It's your birthday next week, isn't it?"

Cassie's face flushed, "How'd you know that?" she demanded.

Tripp pointed at Pyro with the soda can, "Your personal stalker."

Pyro grimaced but held his hands in a pleading gesture when Cassie started glaring at him, "Okay, I'm sorry. But, since Tripp brought it up, you're gonna love your present."

Tripp rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Blame the drummer. I'll go get it."

Tripp disappeared behind the curtain that marked the bed-rooms. Cassie crossed her arms and huffed, "Now I need to know your birthdays so I can equally embarrass you."

Pyro grinned, "Well I'm not telling you."

Remy smirked from his cards, "It's June 6th."

Pyro's jaw dropped, "Rems!"

Cassie laughed, "Hey! Mine's August 16th. But you already knew that."

She playfully smacked his shoulder and he rubbed it, "I gotta question."

Cassie returned to her previous position that she was in before this topic came up, "Shoot."

Pyro messed with her toes, "How'd you become a rock star? I mean, you're not mean, scary, or rude. You're breaking a universal law!"

Cassie stood, grabbed her guitar, and played a rock solo. Then she sat down the guitar and plopped down in her spot.

Pyro nodded, "Ah. That's why."

Cassie laughed, "And you better remember it hotshot."

Tripp came back out with a giant box wrapped in brown paper. He handed it to Cassie, "Happy birthday, yada, yada, yada."

Cassie tore it open and gasped, "Dude! How'd you find one of these!?"

She took out the beautiful instrument that her band had bought her. It was a for real, legit, key-tar.* It was black with hot pink designs all over it. The key board was spotless and the neck of it was smooth and had no scratches. She ran a hand over it, barely touching it for fear it was going to break.

Pyro laughed slightly, "Last year we did this gig for an instrument maker and he told us he'd make us one. Ta-da!"

Tripp took a sip of his soda and said, "I'm guessing you're freaking out. Those are pretty rare. You gonna play it?"

Cassie nodded and strapped it on. She stood and tentatively played a few keys. Then she gathered her courage and played a short melody. She swallowed and sat down.

She stared at the wall, "I'm in shock right now."

Pyro took it from her and set it beside the other guitars on the rack. Someone knocked on the trailer door and Cassie shouted, "Pyro, I told you to get your sweaty boxers out of the sink!"

Then she ran over to the door and flung it open. The mailman was standing there with a startled look on his face and said, "Um… are you… Saint John Allderdyce?"

Cassie rolled her eyes, "No. I'm his wife, Amanda Allderdyce. I'll give it to him."

She signed 'Allderdyce' with a flourish and took the mail. Then she shut the door with her hip and walked back in. She tossed the letters to Pyro and put her hands on her hips, "Do I _look_ like a guy? I mean, seriously. Last week someone asked me if I was Remy Lebeau!"

Pyro stifled laughter, "Three things: A, since when is your name Amanda? B, when was the wedding? C, and most importantly, when's the honeymoon."

He waggled his eyebrows and she shoved his shoulder, "Gross out! Just check your stupid mail."

Pyro grinned and sorted out the mail, "Fan mail, fan mail, oh! Look," Pyro held up a poster, "Battle of the Bands concert in two weeks. 'Any 'non-professional' bands may enter for the chance to win a record deal and a tour opportunity'. Cool!"

Tripp sat down in the arm chair, "Do we qualify as 'non-professional'?"

Cassie took the poster, "All it says here is 'non-professional means that you have not sold an album, gone on tour, or played on national television.' And it says entry is free."

Remy picked up his cards, "Okay, let's do it. On one condition: Pyro takes back lead singer, I miss my bass."

Cassie rolled her eyes, "You guys are weird. Let's get crackin!"

* * *

Taylor went through her mail box and found the Battle of the Bands poster. She read through it and a grin formed on her face, "Cool."

She called her 'manager', "Will? Yeah, clear out a few days of practice and the Saturday in two weeks. Thanks."

She shut her phone and walked into her house.

* * *

***a key-tar is one of those awesome quitar lookin things with a key board instead of strings for those who don't know.**

**How do you like it? My computer glitched and got the ages wrong in the first chapter so here they are:**

**Zulie:15  
Riley:17  
Elise:16  
Cassie:18  
Taylor:19  
Pyro:22  
Rogue:19  
Remy:24  
Tripp:18  
Wanda:19**

**and that should be all! And the reason none of them are in highschool is because... it's an AU, make up a reason!**


	4. Two weeks later…

Disclaimer: I dont own X-Men. That sentence gets harder to write each time.

**Okay, there's a song in this called 'Vixen' and, get this, I WROTE IT! Yup.**

_**We get it! You finally put an original song in this.**_

**Letme have my fun, Kanko.**

* * *

The emcee walked on stage and said, "Are you ready to rock!?" The crowd cheered him on. The emcee said, "I'm Josh, and I'm gonna introduce you to some rockin bands tonight! First up we have a band _all_ of you have heard. They've got mad skills and one of em is pretty hot to boot."

The guys hooted.

"And the rest of them aren't _ugly _either."

Girls screamed.

"Give a warm welcome to the Boom Squad!"

The crowd cheered and clapped and the aforementioned band was revealed behind the curtain.

Cassie started plucking out notes on her guitar, Tripp hit his kick-drum, and Remy joined in on bass. Pyro had his guitar on his back and stood in front of the mic.

"Always see it on TV.  
Or read it in the magazines  
Celebrities who want sympathy

All they do is gripe and moan  
Inside the rolling stone  
Talkin' about how hard life can be

I'd like to see them spend a week  
Livin' life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive

If they could spend a day or two  
Walkin' in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall

They would fall... (fall)

Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'...

If money is such a problem  
Well they've got mansions  
Think we should rob them"

Pyro started playing.

"Well did you know when you were famous you could kill your wife  
And there's no such thing as 25 to life  
As long as you've got the cash, to pay for Cochran

And did you know if you were caught and you were smokin' crack  
McDonalds wouldn't even wanna take you back  
You could always just run for mayor of D.C.

I'd like to see them spend a week  
Livin' life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive

If they could spend a day or two  
Walking in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall

they would fall

Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'...

If money is such a problem  
Well they've got mansions  
Think we should rob them

(Fall)

Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'...

If money is such a problem  
They've got so many problems  
Think I could solve them

Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
We'll take your clothes, cash, cars and homes just stop complainin'

Lifestyles of the rich and famous...  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous...  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous"

Pyro grinned and bowed.

Cassie rolled her eyes and walked up to the mic in front of her. Cassie started singing,

"She sits in her corner  
singing herself to sleep.  
Wrapped in all of the promises,  
that no one seems to keep.

She no longer cries to herself,  
no tears left to wash away.  
Just diaries of empty pages,  
feelings gone astray

But she will sing

Til everything burns  
while everyone screams  
burning their lies  
burning my dreams

All of this hate  
and all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down

As my anger reigns  
til everything burns

Ooh, oh…"

Pyro let Cassie take over on guitar and started singing,

"Walking through life unnoticed

Knowing that no one cares  
too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there

And still she sings"

Cassie joined in on vocals and Pyro joined in on guitar,

"Til everything burns,  
while everyone screams.  
Burning their lies  
burning my dreams

All of this hate  
and all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down

As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns

Everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
everything burns

Watching it all fade away  
(All fade away)  
everyone screams

Everyone screams  
(Watching it all fade away)  
Oooh, ooh

(While everyone screams)  
Burning down lies  
burning my dreams

(All of this hate)  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down

As my anger reigns  
til everything burns  
(Everything burns)

Watching it all fade away  
(Oooh, ooh)

(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away"

Cassie grinned and Pyro punched a fist into the air. The rest of the band mimicked him and the crowd went nuts.

Cassie blushed and it didn't go unnoticed by Pyro. he raised an eyebrow and mouthed, "You okay?"

Cassie nodded and blushed harder when a guy in the audience screamed, "I love you Cassie! Marry me!"

Pyro chuckled and said into the mic, "It's hard not to love her, mate, ain't it. But, I think Cass has another guy in mind. Right Cass?"

Cassie raised an eyebrow and spoke into her mic, "I hope you're not talking about yourself."

The crowd laughed and the band exited the stage.

* * *

Josh walked back onstage and spoke into the mic, "Okay. I believe I speak for all of us when I say… that rocked!"

Cheers from the crowd.

"Next up we have the amazing Syrens! These girls have been rockin their way to the top of the charts. Please welcome them to the stage with a round of applause!"

The curtain parted to reveal the band, dressed in chains and black leather. Jean was on bass, Tabitha was behind the drum set, Kitty was rhythm, Jubilee was lead guitar, and Amara was in front of the mic,

"Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
I'm exposed  
and it's no big surprise.

Don't you think I know  
exactly where I stand?

This world is forcing me  
to hold your hand

'Cause I'm just a girl  
little 'ol me  
don't let me out of your sight

I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
so don't let me have any rights

Oh...I've had it up to here!

The moment that I step outside  
So many reasons  
for me to run and hide

I can't do the little things I hold so dear  
'Cause it's all those little things  
That I fear

'Cause I'm just a girl  
I'd rather not be  
'Cause they won't let me drive late at night

I'm just a girl,  
Guess I'm some kind of freak  
'Cause they all sit and stare  
With their eyes

I'm just a girl,  
Take a good look at me  
Just your typical prototype

Oh...I've had it up to here!

Oh...am I making myself clear?

I'm just a girl  
I'm just a girl in the world...

That's all that you'll let me be!

I'm just a girl, living in captivity  
your rule of thumb  
makes me worry some

I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?  
What I've succumbed to  
is making me numb

I'm just a girl, my apologies  
what I've become is so burdensome

I'm just a girl, lucky me  
Twiddle-dum there's no comparison

Oh...I've had it up to!  
Oh...I've had it up to!  
Oh...I've had it up to here!"

The crowd screamed their heads off.

* * *

Cassie laughed, "Dude! That was awesome!"

Pyro grinned, "Yeah. First competitions are always fun."

Cassie laughed again. A boy walked up to her, "Hi. I'm Alex."

Cassie smiled, "Yeah! You're in that band… Oh, what's it called?!"

Alex blushed, "Gen-X."

Cassie snapped her fingers, "That's it! What's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Cassie shrugged, "Sure."

* * *

Taylor took the stage and started playing,

"Party's in my head  
Party's in my head  
Hey

I don't care if the whole club is dead  
'Cause the party's in my head  
the party's in my head

If you won't let me in  
Dancing on the street instead  
'Cause the party's in my head

The party's in my head

I don't care about the VIP  
'Cause every single DJ is inside me

If you dunno where to go  
Stay close to me instead  
'Cause the party's in my head

The party's in my head

me against the world  
the world against me  
those who can't feel or see what I see

The ones who stay close  
Hear what I hear  
I'll be your host the music is here

I'm on a train again  
Jamming on my own again  
They think I'm insane

There's no music playing  
Why wait on Friday lights  
since I'm out on every night

If no one's around I'm my own crowd

I don't care if the whole club is dead  
'Cause the party's in my head  
The party's in my head

If you won't let me in  
Dancing on the street instead  
'Cause the party's in my head

The party's in my head

I don't care about the VIP  
'Cause every single DJ is inside me

If you dunno where to go  
Stay close to me instead  
'Cause the party's in my head

The party's in my head

Imagine with me  
Just like I said  
Millions of us

The sound in your head  
Feel it vibrate  
From state to state

Moving those plates  
Be an earthquake

I'm on a train again  
jamming on my own again  
they think I'm insane

There's no music playing  
Why wait on Friday lights  
since I'm out on every night

If no one's around I'm my own crowd

I don't care if the whole club is dead  
'Cause the party's in my head  
The party's in my head

If you won't let me in  
Dancing on the street instead  
'Cause the party's in my head

The party's in my head

I don't care about the VIP  
'Cause every single DJ is inside me

If you dunno where to go  
Stay close to me instead  
'Cause the party's in my head

The party's in my head

I've got the whole world on my guest list  
No one that precious  
No one that precious, yeah

Close your eyes and turn up to this  
Yeah, turn up to this  
Yeah, turn up to this yeah

I'm in my world  
And my own world we getting  
With every boy

And every single girl, yeah  
and every one  
and every one's in me

No matter where I'm gonna be

I don't care if the whole club is dead  
'Cause the party's in my head  
the party's in my head

If you won't let me in  
Dancing on the street instead  
'Cause the party's in my head

The party's in my head

I don't care about the VIP  
'Cause every single DJ is inside me

If you dunno where to go  
Stay close to me instead  
'Cause the party's in my head

The party's in my head

I don't care if the whole club is dead  
the party's in my head

If you won't let me in  
Dancing on the street instead  
the party's in my head

I don't care about the VIP  
'Cause every single DJ is inside me

If you dunno where to go  
Stay close to me instead  
'Cause the party's in my head

The party's in my head  
Party's in my head  
Party's in my head"

Taylor walked off and into Elise, Riley, and Zulie. Riley blinked, "Hi… Hi Taylor."

Taylor nodded, "Hey."

Elise stood straighter, "Come on girls. It's time for us to go in."

* * *

Josh walked onstage, "We've had a lot of great bands on tonight, but, according to the judges, the band that rocked the most was…"

The drummer behind the curtain did a drum roll.

"Boom Squad! And now their back to play us out! We'll be back in five minutes."

* * *

Pyro watched as Alex kissed Cassie's cheek and Cassie let him. He clenched his fists and said to Remy, "We're gonna play 'Vixen'."

Remy shrugged, "Sure _ami_."

* * *

Remy played the opening to the song, followed by Cassie on rhythm, and Pyro on lead. Pyro was in front of the mic and, when Tripp came in on drums, started singing,

"I'm goin crazy,  
losin my mind!  
You're holdin his hand  
when you should be holdin mine.

I'm off my rocker!  
I'm a hot mess!  
You speak with a smile  
but stab a knife into my back!"

The band was thrashing their instruments. All except for Cassie who was (1) surprised by Pyro's emotion and (2) unnerved by the way was Pyro was looking at her.

Pyro was angled so that he was looking directly at her and it looked as though… he was singing to her.

"Cuz you're a vixen!  
You play with my emotions!  
You were my life,  
you were my devotion!

I can't believe  
I wasted so much time!  
Being strung along,  
Fed lie after lie after lie.

I'd say I'm happy  
that I'm much better.  
But the thing is  
that it's not true.

Cuz you're a vixen!  
You play with my emotions!  
You were my life,  
you were my devotion!

I'm black & blue  
but I'm seein red.  
You say I hurt you  
but I'm the one hurtin!

You're a vixen!  
_(Cassie Vocalizes)  
_Playin with my emotions!  
_(Cassie Vocalizes)  
_You were my life  
_(Cassie Vocalizes)  
_My devotion!

V-I-X-EN!  
Vixen!

V-I-X-EN!  
Vixen!

V-I-X-EN!  
Vixen!

You're a vixen."

Cassie ran off the stage as the curtains closed.

Josh walked back onstage, "THAT ROCKED! Thank you all for coming tonight and peace out!"


End file.
